Trouble!
by Teari-San
Summary: Harry and Serena have to work together to find a portal back to the 21st CENTURY!
1. Default Chapter

Home Sweet Home  
Chapter One: The Mission  
by: Angel-4ever  
Harry Potter/SailorMoon Crossover  
PG-13  
  
~author's note  
***  
"Let's see what this baby could do," she jeered up the engine and watched as the propellers whirled over and over simultaneously.  
  
"Now, Tsukino, careful girl, you don't want this to become a major contemplation, now, would you?" General Tir asked.  
  
"Sir, I should be careful, you're right, but since this is my first try, don't you think you should give me some advice instead of giving me a hard time?"  
  
Serena grasped the control bar. She pressed a few buttons on the left then hit the UP button.  
  
"Ok, here we go!" She watched as the plane began to lift up.  
  
"Serena Tsukino! You better be careful! That plane costs alot of money! I bet dying ten times wouldn't pay off so much!"  
  
Serena ignore the General's grumpy scolding. She leaned forward, making the plane go forward.  
  
The plane tilted, causing a little rumble in the plane.  
  
"What??" Serena stared in horror as the plane began to go upside down.  
  
"Serena! What's Happening?!" Tir asked angrily. He sounded more concern than usual.  
  
"Uh, S-sir, I think we have a problem..." Serena saw that the plane began twirling.   
  
Thank God no is on the plane but me, Serena thought.  
  
She felt herself spinning over and over, causing herself to get dizzy.  
  
"Tsukino! Tsukino! Are you there? Hello?" Serena heard Tir rumbling with the transpeaker. "God damnit! Yuli, get this damn thing over to Tsukino! She's got a problem!" Tir groaned, then turned the projection off.  
  
Serena rested and closed her eyes, waiting for something to happen...  
***  
Neril, England  
  
"Wand?" Harry asked.  
  
"Check." Terrilyn replied.  
  
"Owl?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Money, food, clothing, shelter?"  
  
"Check, check, check, and check."  
  
"Okay, all set. Call Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Hermione and Ron rang Harry's bell. He was more of an ancient person. Used to the 21st century. Especially after traveling to the future...and meeting Hermione and Ron's future son and daughter. Hermione and Ron the 2nd. Totally freaky.  
  
"We're here!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Man, both of you act like your parents." Harry replied, opening the door wider.  
  
"Don't remind me," Ron said, walking in. "Uncle George and Fred are at it again,"  
  
"They never change, do they?" Harry laughed.  
  
"Mom's been pretty weird after you came from the past," Hermione piped up.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, she asked me if you--" then she stopped.  
  
"Asked me what?" Harry asked.  
  
"If you have been practicing your spells," Hermione blushed. Her mother was so into magic. No duh!  
  
Harry shook his head. Yup, they didn't change at all.  
  
"So, where are we heading?" Ron asked. Harry had been planning a trip somewhere and Hermione and Ron were invited. Their parents agreed.  
  
Harry remembered Dudley, Vernon, and Aunt Petunia. Sadly, they died in an airplane accident to visit some relatives. They didn't change at all either. Luckily, Dudley had no kids...  
  
"Harry?" Ron's voice snapped Harry back to attention.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yea, just thinking about something, that's all," Harry smiled. He grabbed his bag. "Let's go, we have a flight to catch,"  
***  
PLANE  
  
Serena began getting REALLY dizzy.  
  
"Tsukino! Tsukino! Are you there?" Tir's vocie projected some static.  
  
"S-sir, I think-you-shouldn't-be-talking-right-now," Serena replied slowly. Her head began to throb.  
  
Serena turned the speaker off. She unstrapped her belt and held out a wand.  
  
Huh? Where did this come from? Serena thought. She tossed it aside, which made the wand point at the EMERGENCY button. Sparks flew, and the plane began to stop and lift up again, only on the right way...  
  
"Okay, this is getting freaky." Serena said to herself. What the hell was that stick she just lifted up?  
  
The plane extended it's wings, slowly. The propellers spinned, which was on normal speed. Serena sat up right, and grasped the control bar again.  
  
She set the plane on automatic drive, and next to her was a screen. She set the location to SD-67 and watched as the plane began to go automatic.  
  
She got out of her seat, and took the wand.  
  
"I'm gonna have to take it back to the station." Serena put the wand in her back pack and went to the refrigerator. She opened it and took out a COKE.  
  
Before she drank it, there was a rumbling noise. She quickly went to bridge, and stared. It was just the station.  
  
"Welcome back officer!" Soldier Steven Reese shouted. He used a microphone and the message blared. Serena smiled. At least SOMEONE appreciates her.  
***  
SD-67  
  
"Do you know what you just did!" Tir shouted. Serena braced herself before. He sounded like her old teacher, Ms. Haruna. Wonder what's she doing? Serena thought. She shook the matter off. It's the 22nd century. No need for foolishness.  
  
"That plane overcreased the billions of dollars WE spent and you just think you can come in here and just ruin it?! Well, Missy, I don't think so! You're going to quadrant 98, for terminal reasons. Let Simmons take care of you!" He slammed her file in the 'RECLAISHABLE' bin.  
  
"But sir--" Serena tried to reason.  
  
"No buts! Get YOUR butt down there, NOW!" Tir slammed his hand on his desk, which set a shock up Serena's spine.  
***  
Quadrant 98  
  
"Well, look who's here!" Yuri Simmons proclaimed. "The Miss Attitude is back!"  
  
"Hello to you too, Yuri," Serena walked past him, who was holding a cup of juice. Serena turned back to him.  
  
"Don't you ever have work to do?"  
  
Yuri smiled. "Why? Trying to boss me around? Well, newsflash," He leaned closer to her. "I'm the boss NOW..." he turned and laughed.  
  
He was right. She was just a regular employer down here. Nothing much but paperwork. She hated it. She had worked so hard to get up to the 'BIG GUYS'. She sighed. Oh well.  
***  
Terris Airport, Flight 42  
6:37 PM   
  
"This is cool," Ron said. He admired the inside of the plane.  
  
"Guess, Ron never took you on a plane, I take it?" Harry asked.  
  
"What do you think? He just loves flying in my grandfather's old beat up car. Trust me, Harry, he's poor, just like me, he likes to eat," Ron stared out the window. The sky had just grown dark, which had revealed many streetlights.  
  
Harry glanced at Terrilyn and Hermione, who were studying over some spells. All of them, including Harry, were entered to Hogwarts. All of them were at least 17.  
  
"Harry, you got any of those, chocolate frogs?" Ron asked, smacking his lips.  
  
"Yea, here," Harry handed him a bagful. "Eat some, then give some back,"  
  
"'Kay," Ron took it and ate it gratefully.  
  
"Hey, Harry, where are we going anyway?" Ron asked, mouth full.  
  
"Ireland," Harry replied.  
  
"Ireland?" Ron asked, gulping the chocolate slowly.  
  
Hermione heard, and looked at Harry.  
  
"Yea, it's a mission, to go find a lost treasure..." Harry proclaimed.  
***  
Quadrant 98  
  
"That is it! I've had it!" Serena slapped a pile of papers on her messy desk. She shouted so the entire office could hear.  
  
"Serena, what's wrong?" Yuri came out, smiling. So disgusting...  
  
"Look, Yuri, I've had it with papers, I've had it with bills, I've had it! I've had it! I've had it! I've had it!" Serena's face had turned red now from all the shouting. "I'm reporting to the General!"  
  
"Oh, what for?" Yuri smiled again, this time, mockingly.  
  
"For lack of work in your office. Us employers get stuck doing work while you just sit around and do nothing! You either watch us, and screw it up, or play games and watch television in your office!" Serena replied.  
  
"Have you been spying on me?" Yuri asked, hands spread wide.  
  
"No! We walk by and see you either relaxing 'in paradise' or playing games..." Serena tried to get hold of her breath.  
  
"Well, you have any proof? Saying it won't do anything," Yuri smiled again.  
  
"Easy, just tell the general to search your office," Serena replied, folding her arms.  
  
"What if I throw the games out the window?"  
  
"Tell the general to lock your windows,"  
  
"And let me suffocate? I don't think so!" Now it was Yuri's turn to fold his arms.  
  
"We'll just see about that!" Serena stormed back to her desk, and began doing her work.  
  
Yuri laughed, and sent the employers back to work.  
  
"I'll get you, Yuri Simmons! Just wait!" Serena said angrily under her breath.  
***  
SD-67  
  
Tir slapped a folder on Turner's desk. "I need this back within 0300 hours!" Tir angrily walked back to his office.  
  
Turner shook his head. What's with him? Think because its about Serena? He shook the matter off his head and got back to work. He examined the contents of the file. Neuroweaponry down in Neril? They probably had access to the atomic bomb or something. Turner laughed. That's impossible. Neuroweaponry had been used to deactivate the neurocharges of self-telegraphical bomb settings.  
He punched some numbers in the computer, which was MUCH advanced. One touch of a button and everything was on it's own. He then noticed a picture. Hm...says it belongs to Harry Potter?  
***  
Berrel, Ireland  
  
Harry dropped his bag on the bed. They had to stay at a hotel for the night before he could find his old companion.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Harry walked to it and opened it. It was a young woman.  
  
"May I help you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ez diz Mizter Harry Potter?" the woman asked, examining Harry.  
  
"Yes..." Harry replied slowly.  
  
"My name ez...Karisha." the blonde wore a pink tank top and blue navy shorts.  
  
"Uh, hello Karisha. Just how may I help you?" Harry began to feel uneasy.  
  
"Let me in?" she asked, walking in without waiting for a reply.  
  
"Uh...guess you have, hehe," Harry easily closed the door.  
  
"Nice room you have here, Mister Potter," the blonde looked at him.  
  
"What happened to your accent?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Look, lock the door," Karisha ordered.  
  
Harry did so automatically.  
  
"I'm one of the England teleofficers, from SD-67. I'm not Karisha, I'm Serena Tsukino," she took out her hand. Harry shook it.  
  
"W-wait a minute," Harry sat in a chair. "What have I against SD-67? What is it? And why are you here?"  
  
"First of all, I was supposed to be an EMPOLYER within Quadrant 98, just a substantial officer," Serena began.  
  
"Why are you telling me your real identity?" Harry asked.  
  
"We need your help, we have to find the treasure you're finding,"  
  
"What am I finding?" Harry asked suspicious.  
  
"The portal back to the 21st century..." Serena finished.  
  
***^__^***  
How'd Serena get a spying job since she was an employer? Isn't Harry happy with the way life is now? And how did SD-67 know anything about this? More details next!  
  
Well, what do you think? R&R please! I don't have much reviewers, but you sure could help!!! Thank you!  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	2. Trouble Chapter Two

Trouble!  
Chapter One: The Mission  
by: Angel-4ever  
Harry Potter/SailorMoon Crossover  
PG-13  
  
~author's note  
***  
"Let's see what this baby could do," she jeered up the engine and watched as the propellers whirled over and over simultaneously.  
  
"Now, Tsukino, careful girl, you don't want this to become a major contemplation, now, would you?" General Tir asked.  
  
"Sir, I should be careful, you're right, but since this is my first try, don't you think you should give me some advice instead of giving me a hard time?"  
  
Serena grasped the control bar. She pressed a few buttons on the left then hit the UP button.  
  
"Ok, here we go!" She watched as the plane began to lift up.  
  
"Serena Tsukino! You better be careful! That plane costs alot of money! I bet dying ten times wouldn't pay off so much!"  
  
Serena ignore the General's grumpy scolding. She leaned forward, making the plane go forward.  
  
The plane tilted, causing a little rumble in the plane.  
  
"What??" Serena stared in horror as the plane began to go upside down.  
  
"Serena! What's Happening?!" Tir asked angrily. He sounded more concern than usual.  
  
"Uh, S-sir, I think we have a problem..." Serena saw that the plane began twirling.   
  
Thank God no is on the plane but me, Serena thought.  
  
She felt herself spinning over and over, causing herself to get dizzy.  
  
"Tsukino! Tsukino! Are you there? Hello?" Serena heard Tir rumbling with the transpeaker. "God damnit! Yuli, get this damn thing over to Tsukino! She's got a problem!" Tir groaned, then turned the projection off.  
  
Serena rested and closed her eyes, waiting for something to happen...  
***  
Neril, England  
  
"Wand?" Harry asked.  
  
"Check." Terrilyn replied.  
  
"Owl?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Money, food, clothing, shelter?"  
  
"Check, check, check, and check."  
  
"Okay, all set. Call Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Hermione and Ron rang Harry's bell. He was more of an ancient person. Used to the 21st century. Especially after traveling to the future...and meeting Hermione and Ron's future son and daughter. Hermione and Ron the 2nd. Totally freaky.  
  
"We're here!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Man, both of you act like your parents." Harry replied, opening the door wider.  
  
"Don't remind me," Ron said, walking in. "Uncle George and Fred are at it again,"  
  
"They never change, do they?" Harry laughed.  
  
"Mom's been pretty weird after you came from the past," Hermione piped up.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, she asked me if you--" then she stopped.  
  
"Asked me what?" Harry asked.  
  
"If you have been practicing your spells," Hermione blushed. Her mother was so into magic. No duh!  
  
Harry shook his head. Yup, they didn't change at all.  
  
"So, where are we heading?" Ron asked. Harry had been planning a trip somewhere and Hermione and Ron were invited. Their parents agreed.  
  
Harry remembered Dudley, Vernon, and Aunt Petunia. Sadly, they died in an airplane accident to visit some relatives. They didn't change at all either. Luckily, Dudley had no kids...  
  
"Harry?" Ron's voice snapped Harry back to attention.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yea, just thinking about something, that's all," Harry smiled. He grabbed his bag. "Let's go, we have a flight to catch,"  
***  
PLANE  
  
Serena began getting REALLY dizzy.  
  
"Tsukino! Tsukino! Are you there?" Tir's vocie projected some static.  
  
"S-sir, I think-you-shouldn't-be-talking-right-now," Serena replied slowly. Her head began to throb.  
  
Serena turned the speaker off. She unstrapped her belt and held out a wand.  
  
Huh? Where did this come from? Serena thought. She tossed it aside, which made the wand point at the EMERGENCY button. Sparks flew, and the plane began to stop and lift up again, only on the right way...  
  
"Okay, this is getting freaky." Serena said to herself. What the hell was that stick she just lifted up?  
  
The plane extended it's wings, slowly. The propellers spinned, which was on normal speed. Serena sat up right, and grasped the control bar again.  
  
She set the plane on automatic drive, and next to her was a screen. She set the location to SD-67 and watched as the plane began to go automatic.  
  
She got out of her seat, and took the wand.  
  
"I'm gonna have to take it back to the station." Serena put the wand in her back pack and went to the refrigerator. She opened it and took out a COKE.  
  
Before she drank it, there was a rumbling noise. She quickly went to bridge, and stared. It was just the station.  
  
"Welcome back officer!" Soldier Steven Reese shouted. He used a microphone and the message blared. Serena smiled. At least SOMEONE appreciates her.  
***  
SD-67  
  
"Do you know what you just did!" Tir shouted. Serena braced herself before. He sounded like her old teacher, Ms. Haruna. Wonder what's she doing? Serena thought. She shook the matter off. It's the 22nd century. No need for foolishness.  
  
"That plane overcreased the billions of dollars WE spent and you just think you can come in here and just ruin it?! Well, Missy, I don't think so! You're going to quadrant 98, for terminal reasons. Let Simmons take care of you!" He slammed her file in the 'RECLAISHABLE' bin.  
  
"But sir--" Serena tried to reason.  
  
"No buts! Get YOUR butt down there, NOW!" Tir slammed his hand on his desk, which set a shock up Serena's spine.  
***  
Quadrant 98  
  
"Well, look who's here!" Yuri Simmons proclaimed. "The Miss Attitude is back!"  
  
"Hello to you too, Yuri," Serena walked past him, who was holding a cup of juice. Serena turned back to him.  
  
"Don't you ever have work to do?"  
  
Yuri smiled. "Why? Trying to boss me around? Well, newsflash," He leaned closer to her. "I'm the boss NOW..." he turned and laughed.  
  
He was right. She was just a regular employer down here. Nothing much but paperwork. She hated it. She had worked so hard to get up to the 'BIG GUYS'. She sighed. Oh well.  
***  
Terris Airport, Flight 42  
6:37 PM   
  
"This is cool," Ron said. He admired the inside of the plane.  
  
"Guess, Ron never took you on a plane, I take it?" Harry asked.  
  
"What do you think? He just loves flying in my grandfather's old beat up car. Trust me, Harry, he's poor, just like me, he likes to eat," Ron stared out the window. The sky had just grown dark, which had revealed many streetlights.  
  
Harry glanced at Terrilyn and Hermione, who were studying over some spells. All of them, including Harry, were entered to Hogwarts. All of them were at least 17.  
  
"Harry, you got any of those, chocolate frogs?" Ron asked, smacking his lips.  
  
"Yea, here," Harry handed him a bagful. "Eat some, then give some back,"  
  
"'Kay," Ron took it and ate it gratefully.  
  
"Hey, Harry, where are we going anyway?" Ron asked, mouth full.  
  
"Ireland," Harry replied.  
  
"Ireland?" Ron asked, gulping the chocolate slowly.  
  
Hermione heard, and looked at Harry.  
  
"Yea, it's a mission, to go find a lost treasure..." Harry proclaimed.  
***  
Quadrant 98  
  
"That is it! I've had it!" Serena slapped a pile of papers on her messy desk. She shouted so the entire office could hear.  
  
"Serena, what's wrong?" Yuri came out, smiling. So disgusting...  
  
"Look, Yuri, I've had it with papers, I've had it with bills, I've had it! I've had it! I've had it! I've had it!" Serena's face had turned red now from all the shouting. "I'm reporting to the General!"  
  
"Oh, what for?" Yuri smiled again, this time, mockingly.  
  
"For lack of work in your office. Us employers get stuck doing work while you just sit around and do nothing! You either watch us, and screw it up, or play games and watch television in your office!" Serena replied.  
  
"Have you been spying on me?" Yuri asked, hands spread wide.  
  
"No! We walk by and see you either relaxing 'in paradise' or playing games..." Serena tried to get hold of her breath.  
  
"Well, you have any proof? Saying it won't do anything," Yuri smiled again.  
  
"Easy, just tell the general to search your office," Serena replied, folding her arms.  
  
"What if I throw the games out the window?"  
  
"Tell the general to lock your windows,"  
  
"And let me suffocate? I don't think so!" Now it was Yuri's turn to fold his arms.  
  
"We'll just see about that!" Serena stormed back to her desk, and began doing her work.  
  
Yuri laughed, and sent the employers back to work.  
  
"I'll get you, Yuri Simmons! Just wait!" Serena said angrily under her breath.  
***  
SD-67  
  
Tir slapped a folder on Turner's desk. "I need this back within 0300 hours!" Tir angrily walked back to his office.  
  
Turner shook his head. What's with him? Think because its about Serena? He shook the matter off his head and got back to work. He examined the contents of the file. Neuroweaponry down in Neril? They probably had access to the atomic bomb or something. Turner laughed. That's impossible. Neuroweaponry had been used to deactivate the neurocharges of self-telegraphical bomb settings.  
He punched some numbers in the computer, which was MUCH advanced. One touch of a button and everything was on it's own. He then noticed a picture. Hm...says it belongs to Harry Potter?  
***  
Berrel, Ireland  
  
Harry dropped his bag on the bed. They had to stay at a hotel for the night before he could find his old companion.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Harry walked to it and opened it. It was a young woman.  
  
"May I help you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ez diz Mizter Harry Potter?" the woman asked, examining Harry.  
  
"Yes..." Harry replied slowly.  
  
"My name ez...Karisha." the blonde wore a pink tank top and blue navy shorts.  
  
"Uh, hello Karisha. Just how may I help you?" Harry began to feel uneasy.  
  
"Let me in?" she asked, walking in without waiting for a reply.  
  
"Uh...guess you have, hehe," Harry easily closed the door.  
  
"Nice room you have here, Mister Potter," the blonde looked at him.  
  
"What happened to your accent?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Look, lock the door," Karisha ordered.  
  
Harry did so automatically.  
  
"I'm one of the England teleofficers, from SD-67. I'm not Karisha, I'm Serena Tsukino," she took out her hand. Harry shook it.  
  
"W-wait a minute," Harry sat in a chair. "What have I against SD-67? What is it? And why are you here?"  
  
"First of all, I was supposed to be an EMPOLYER within Quadrant 98, just a substantial officer," Serena began.  
  
"Why are you telling me your real identity?" Harry asked.  
  
"We need your help, we have to find the treasure you're finding,"  
  
"What am I finding?" Harry asked suspicious.  
  
"The portal back to the 21st century..." Serena finished.  
  
***^__^***  
How'd Serena get a spying job since she was an employer? Isn't Harry happy with the way life is now? And how did SD-67 know anything about this? More details next!  
  
Well, what do you think? R&R please! I don't have much reviewers, but you sure could help!!! Thank you!  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


End file.
